


you taught me a secret language i can't speak with anyone else

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But it's a joke, College, Domestic Fluff, Duolingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Harry, Implied drinking, Living Together, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no one actually drank any alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Harry didn't know what he was expecting when Peter came home, but it definitely wasn't a pickup line.Just two boys being domestic and soft.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	you taught me a secret language i can't speak with anyone else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KollaneAuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts).



> So I was doing the flirting lesson for French on Duolingo when I came across this beautiful line. Next thing you know, I'm imagining it with our two boys. I hope y'all enjoy it. 
> 
> Translations at the bottom.

Harry was sitting on their dining table, having just finished his dinner. He had just started doing some homework for one of his classes when Peter came walking in. 

Harry hadn't seen his boyfriend since the morning of the previous day. He knew Peter had been spending every spare moment he had in the lab, finishing up some research for his mentor before the symposium the coming weekend. Peter had even texted him saying to go ahead and eat dinner since he was eating something at the lab. Harry understood and expected not to see Peter, but that didn't change the fact that he had missed the brunette and was happy to see him back home.

He pushed his seat back, getting up and grabbing it before it fell back from the force. "Peter!"

"Hey Har." The boy in question walked over, his balance unsteady. Harry noticed how his eyes were half shut and he looked like he would fall any second. Peter took another step forward and almost tripped over his own foot.

"Woah." Harry ran over to catch Peter, helping him onto the couch next to the door. He frowned at how easily Peter had collapsed into his arms. "You need to be more careful." 

He knew Peter had promised not to patrol until after the symposium, but when did Peter ever stick to those promises? 

A quick once over revealed no injuries, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Now that he knew it was nothing serious, he could relax."What happened to you Pete? Did you guys start drinking in the lab or something?" He grinned, well aware that Peter couldn't get drunk.

"Je ne suis pas saoul, je suis juste irve de vous." Peter gave him a dopey grin before raising a hand to wipe his eyes. 

Harry just stared at Peter for a few seconds, his eyes blinking rapidly. He knew Peter had been trying to learn French to understand him better when he accidentally slipped into the language he treasured as his own, but Peter rarely had enough time as it was to learn. The thought and minor attempts were more than enough to warm Harry’s heart, but he knew for a fact that Peter didn’t know all of those words. 

Harry finally processed the statement and his cheeks blushed red. "Je t'aime."

Peter shifted, his head resting on Harry’s lap and the rest of his body curled up on the couch. His eyes were shut. “Mmh, I love you too.” That was a phrase Harry knew Peter knew the meaning of. After all, he whispered it and shouted it and said it over and over again, every single day. 

“Alright, well now that we have that out of the way, wanna tell me what’s got you like this?” Harry was pretty sure what Peter would say, but he needed to hear it.

“I didn’t…” Peter paused to yawn. “I didn’t sleep last night.”

“Like, at all?” Harry looked down at Peter with concern. Only Peter could have him going on a roller coaster of emotions like this.

“Mhm.” Peter tried to nod, but his sluggish movements made it difficult to tell.

Harry snorted. “Only you Pete.” He looked over at his open textbooks on the dinner table. The deadlines were still far away. “C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’m not sleepy.” Peter tried to sit up straight, but he only managed for a few seconds before dropping back into Harry’s lap, his eyes drooping the entire time.

“Oh, so you don’t want to join me?”

“You’re going to bed now?” Peter looked a little more awake, but it wasn’t nearly enough to chase away Morpheus. 

“Yup. Now come on, before the land of sleep takes you away from me.” 

Peter looked over at the door to their bedroom. “It’s so far away.”

Harry sighed, but there was a fond smile on his face. He knew where this was going. “You’re spoiled, you know?” He lifted Peter’s head and got up, slipping his hands under Peter’s torso and legs before gently pulling him up, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. Peter might have been the one with super-strength, but he was also ridiculously light, and Harry wasn’t weak by any means.

“Nuh-uh, you’re the spoiled one, rich boy.”

Harry couldn’t even bring himself to look offended at the statement with how cute Peter looked while saying it. Peter was dragging out all of the words and sounding so much like what he did when they were kids. It was nice and made Harry feel weirdly nostalgic. As a kid, he had never imagined they would be here, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. “Alright, you’re in bed sleeping beauty. You can stop insulting me now.” He set Peter down on the bed, leaning down to press a small kiss to the other boy’s nose before unfolding the blanket over him. 

“No, don’t go.” Peter’s eyes were tightly shut, and he was reaching out for Harry as the strawberry blond pulled away. 

“I’m right here.” Harry walked over to the other side of the bed and snuggled under the blanket, pulling Peter closer to him.

“Mmh, you’re warm.”

Harry smiled. “Good to know. Now sleep Pete.” 

Peter hummed in agreement, and within moments he was asleep. Harry stayed there, curled up next to Peter, watching how peaceful he looked. Soon enough, he drifted off too.

* * *

The next morning Harry was the first one up, as always. He was walking out of the shower when he heard groaning come from the bed and saw Peter trying to wake himself up. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Harry grinned, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. “What do you remember from last night?”

Peter blinked, still trying to wake himself up. “I- uh, I remember walking home.”

“Nothing after that?” Harry grinned. This was going to be fun. 

Peter shook his head. “What did I do?” A resigned look came over his face. 

"Je ne suis pas saoul, je suis juste irve de vous." Harry quoted what Peter had said to him yesterday.

Peter groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Did I really say that?”

Harry nodded, growing more and more amused at the conversation. “I know for a fact you don’t know all of those words, so you want to tell me where you found that line?”

Peter didn’t lift his head, peeking out from between his fingers instead. “...Duolingo.”

Harry burst out laughing. “Why was Duolingo teaching you how to flirt?” 

Peter stayed where he was. “I wanted to surprise you, and they had a lesson on flirting, so….”

Harry tried to stop himself from laughing, slowly bringing it down to little snickers instead. “It was a beautiful line. You were just too tired for it to be effective.”

“Yeah.” Peter pulled his hands away to look at Harry more clearly. “I guess it would have been funny.” The beginning of a smile grew on his face.

Harry moved closer. “Je t'aime beaucoup.” He pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Now go get ready. I’m making breakfast.”

Peter gave him a bright grin. “Je t'aime aussi.”

Harry was grinning the entire time he walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas saoul, je suis juste irve de vous : I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you  
> Je t'aime : I love you  
> Je t'aime beaucoup : I love you so much  
> Je t'aime aussi : I love you too  
> \------------------------------------------  
> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
